Invictus
by Denaliyasha
Summary: "I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul." They make their own destiny, but how can they escape the dangers set in motion before they'd ever met, and reconcile the past that never happened with the future that hasn't yet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and words, not the plot, characters, or the entire canon of things upon which they are based.

A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a ridiculously long author's note, but it's all stuff that needs to be gotten out of the way before I can embark on the epicness that this fic is promising to be.

So. First off. Though the first two chapters deal with the end scenes of the movie, that is not all this story is going to be. Those two scenes just fit best with what I was doing, and allowed me to get a little practice with inner dialog before I had to make up what they'd say out loud.

Second. This story is going to be roughly seventeen chapters long, with each chapter based on a line of the song _I Remain_ by Alanis Morissette. I loved the song about as much as I loved the movie, and I thought it fit so perfectly with their story that it'd probably fit the new one, too, the one that begins with "Walk with me" and ends who knows where.

That said, the lines from the song are INSPIRATION. I am not writing a songfic.

Third, I will do my best to update this regularly, at least once a week if not more. I do work full time, and I work the early shift so I spend a lot of my free time sleeping because I have to wake up at one of those hours of the morning that really just shouldn't exist. So, while I promise on my honor not to hold this ransom for reviews, reviews would definitely help me choose the fic over sleep.

Fourth, this is going to be a coherent story, not like my alphabet stories. Part one is followed by part two, etc.

Fifth, If I am feeling it, and if people want it enough, I might be persuaded to do this whole thing from Dastan's point of view.

Sixth, I am making things up as I go. I have not played the games, only seen the movie. All of my stuff is based on movie canon. Also, in my opinion, while Tamina isn't going to remember what happened in the alternate timeline, being the protector of the dagger has to give her some perks, so she gets to have a weird sense of deja vu on occasion.

WOW that was a long author's note! And now, on to the fic that has been taking over my brain since I saw the movie. The title comes from the poem of the same name, specifically the line, "I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul." I thought it fit with Dastan's line about making our own destiny.

**Invictus**

_How crass you stand before me with no blood to fuel your fame._

She stared at the Crown Prince of Persia, a Prince Tus, who was offering her apologies for his army's attack on her city.

As if apologies could erase the damage done, the homes and business lost. As if apologies could make up for all the lives lost.

Not that many lives had been lost. Miraculously, only a handful of her soldiers had been killed. As a sacred city, Alamut did not have a particularly large or well-trained force of men with which to defend herself, trusting on the piety of kings to keep her safe. This strategy, obviously, had not been entirely successful this time, but from what Tamina understood that was more due to the treachery of the king's brother than any real wish to invade the city.

The credit for the nearly bloodless victory seemed to rest with the man her guards were whispering about, the Lion of Persia. One of the commanders of the army, she supposed. Well, they would have to excuse her for not thanking him for his consideration.

But while this Prince Tus might have returned command of Alamut to her, he was still very noticeably the conquering army. While he'd withdrawn the troops to outside the city walls, the force was still large enough to be very threatening and certainly it had only to decide to declare its control of the city to take it again.

And so she was cautiously waiting for the inevitable appearance of the catch, the term upon which he would make peace with Alamut.

And, as she predicted, there it was. A bond closer than friendship? Did he mean...

Marriage. Of course. To his younger brother. Savior and conqueror... Good lord, this must be the Lion of Persia.

She studied Prince Dastan as he grinned at his brothers, who were currently pushing him towards her. What had Tus said, royal blood or no? Prince Dastan was not of royal birth?

"Hello, Princess." He bowed a little awkwardly, and stepped forward. There was something in the way he'd been watching her, something in his eyes, like she was the center of the world and he was trying to memorize her face. "Um, it is customary to accompany a proposal with gifts, but, uh, I was surprised, and alas I'm unprepared." Why did Prince Tus roll his eyes at that? "I have nothing for you, save..." Prince Dastan reached around under his cloak and withdrew...

The Dagger! She had not realized it was not safely in the temple in the Hindu Kush! How had this Prince acquired it? And did he understand the value of the gift he offered with his hand in marriage?

"That which is already yours." He knelt before her, offering the dagger carefully with both hands. To anyone looking on it probably appeared to be a Prince giving a betrothal gift to his intended. A bit dramatic, perhaps, but a simple and common gesture. There was something in his face, however, that told her that somehow, he understood the exact significance of what he was doing, what he was placing back in her care.

She took it from him, delicately, never breaking eye contact. She was trying to determine what he knew and why he looked at her as though he knew what she was about to do.

It was a disconcerting look, in a disconcerting face. He was ridiculously attractive, with that slight scar on his cheekbone and not even the decency to be dirty after invading her city. His clothes were those of a fighter, though, not a prince, and he certainly looked less regal than either of his brothers, though the style suited him better. The Lion of Persia, they had called him. His eldest brother had the lion's mane, the middle the lion's temperament, but Dastan, she decided, had the lion's skill, cunning, and sheer love of life. He looked more like a ruffian or a foot soldier than a prince of a mighty empire, and yet his fame was greater at the moment than either of his brothers.

Such a confusing man, and yet...

"Walk with me, Prince Dastan."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Wow, I am so glad you all liked chapter one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I meant to post this earlier, you guys, but then my internet had an epic fail and I had to wait. Sorry. Also, I am aware that this is short. I managed to get it to end where it does after much poking and prodding to keep it from just sort of ballooning into ridiculous length, so that I could post it, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. If I get my way, much longer.

Just because I realized this is going to come up: I did not look up the lyrics to this song. I listened to it for about an hour and wrote down what I heard, then checked them against the internet. I know of at least one place where I firmly believe I have it right and everyone else is wrong, so if the lyrics I use don't exactly match what you think they should be, just agree to disagree with me, yes?

As you guys have no doubt discovered, I am replying to every review I get sent. If you flame me, I'll probably still respond, to thank you for driving up my review count. If you have questions or concerns, please feel free to leave them in a review and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can.

And now on with the story!

**Invictus**

_How dare you wield such flippancy without requisite shame?_

The moment they were alone in the temple's private garden, away from prying eyes and ears listening a little too innocently, she confronted Dastan.

"How can I trust the man who breached the walls of my city?"

It was the only question that she _had_ to have answered before she agreed to this marriage. There were other things, important things, that he needed answers to, but they could be taken care of later. She was going to be trusting this man with her life, her body, and her duty, and this man had nearly lost her all three.

Tradition demanded that her husband, whoever he was, would become a Guardian as well, a military counterpart to her more spiritual role. If she married this foreign prince who had invaded Alamut, how could she be certain that he would not be gaining exactly what she would have fought to the death to keep him from stealing: access to the Dagger and the Hourglass?

"Well, I'm starting to think I'm no longer the same man who breached those walls." His voice was gentle and slightly self-mocking. His words made little sense.

"That's a short time for a man to change so much." Tamina fought to keep the suspicion out of her voice and make the comment idle, but she knew it had a bite to it that the observant prince could not fail to notice. Still, he took it calmly enough.

"Perhaps."

She eyed him carefully, weighing his tone against his words. "It sounds as though you've discovered something here." It was a not-so-subtle prod at the secrets she knew he was keeping from her, and he dodged it with ease.

"What might that be?"

"A new spiritual awareness." She wasn't entirely certain what she meant by that, but it sounded right. Sort of. It was vague enough that his answer might tell her something about what it is that he was hiding.

"A destiny."

Was that a smirk? "Yes, exactly." Destiny? What did he mean by destiny?

"I believe we make our own destiny, Princess." _That_ was a smirk.

They started walking again, and she searched for some adequate response to that. It was a loaded statement, and there was quite obviously more behind it than just a statement of fact.

"You have an unfortunate lack of curiosity." She didn't believe that for a second. It would have been more accurate to say that he exhibited an unfortunate lack of curiosity. She couldn't call him on it without breaking the illusion that she accepted his words at face value and losing the element of surprise somewhere down the line, but anyone who was in the position he was pretending to be would be curious as to what exactly she'd meant by spiritual awareness. Also, he had very obviously _not _asked what it was that someone might have invaded Alamut for.

"No doubt one of my many flaws." Her comment had amused him, and his tone was gently teasing.

"Please don't mock me, Prince." It confused her. Everything he said carried with it the implication that he knew her better than he had any right to, was closer to her than she'd ever let anyone be.

"Oh, I hardly think we know each other well enough for that, Princess." He stopped them and turned to face her. There was an intense, slightly sad look in his eyes that held her gaze, and she was startled to realize she wanted to know why he was sad. "But I look forward to the day that we do."

His eyes gentled, softened, so suddenly she blinked. No longer shadowed, his face was relaxed and almost affectionate. She searched that face, looking for some hint of the cause of that affection. Lust she was used to; she was aware that she was an attractive woman with a great deal of power, and she had seen that knowledge reflected on the faces of men before. Affection, this kind of teasing, happy longing, was new, and Tamina could not understand why he should feel it for her, and why it makes her stomach flutter.

His eyes flicked downwards, and, distracted, she looked down as well. He'd raised a hand, holding it loosely open in a way that indicated that he wanted her to place her hand in his. It was a gesture with much more symbolism than a mere touch of hands; this was the marriage proposal, the official one. If she took his hand, despite the general lack of witnesses (for him, at least, the servants in the garden would swear to whatever she asked them to, if need be), she was agreeing to be his wife, a Princess of Persia. Could she keep true to herself and her duty if she married Prince Dastan? And yet, that look, so hopeful and happy and doing such odd things to her thought process...

She lifted her hand, and carefully wrapped her fingers around his.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: My sincere apology to my readers. There were some personal issues that I won't go into, and then some minor medication adjustment issues, all of which conspired to make me completely lose my train of thought with this story. And then I got back to school and started having to think about writing my thesis, which has pretty much taken over my life. But I will be continuing this story. I promised myself, and you all, and it will happen. It might take longer, however, since I have this epic 100 page paper looming over my head, in addition to my normal classes.

But now I own the movie, so I can watch it as many times as I want to make sure I'm getting the characters right.

I know these first few chapters are very much into the personal feelings and inner thoughts of Tamina, and there isn't much actually going on plot-wise, but beginning next chapter, the plot really starts, so we'll have many interactions with other characters and therefore less of the in depth one-on-one.

READ PLEASE SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED/MAD AT ME LATER: I have decided to define the government of Alamut some this chapter. I'm making no claims as to whether this is accurate to the games/movie, though I am pretty sure it's in keeping with the movie. Alamut seems to be a relatively autonomous city, since though it's being accused of betraying the King of Persia it's treated as an enemy rather than a conquered state to be disciplined. Furthermore, since the Princes, even Tus, seem to know nothing about Alamut, it doesn't seem that they're under any sort of direct control of the Persian empire. There's obviously an agreement that they will live as this little holy city and stay out of trouble, as well as assisting when called upon and not actively working against the Persians, but I don't think they're a vassal state. All of this will make sense when you actual read the chapter, and are going, "Wait... more kings? But..."

Also, to whoever told me my chapters _needed_ to be three times the length of my previous ones... if you'd like something specific, please write it yourself. Otherwise, please allow me to write my story. And thanks for making me laugh, as well.

**Invictus**

_Your very existence becomes my sacred mission's bane_

He did not let go of her hand as she had expected him to. Though it had started as a ritual gesture, the grip of Dastan's strong fingers around hers now felt like a more intimate connection to the prince. Not intimate in the way her maids sometimes whispered of the word, with connotations that made them blush and giggle, but more in the way of knowing. Dastan _knew_ her, in a way she didn't understand, and while she certainly didn't have the same knowledge of him, his firm grasp on her hand was a tangible and slightly jarring reminder that she _would_ know him soon.

And yes, it had crossed her mind that she would know him the way the maids giggled about.

If she had spent any less time as a child learning self control, she had the horrible feeling she would have been blushing. And worse, Prince Dastan seemed to know it.

"What are you thinking, Princess?"

If there was one thing she knew, it was that he was honorable. He would, therefore, feel personally responsible for the destruction of her city. Therefore, she deliberately chose a topic that would play to his guilt and distract him from attempting to pry her actual thoughts out of her. "Unimportant thoughts, Prince. Details of the repairs to Alamut, how to present our engagement to the Council. Things with which you need not trouble yourself."

Immediately his face went from smug to contrite. "Princess, allow me to apologize again for being taken in by my uncle's treachery. I did not try hard enough to stop my brothers from listening to Nizam's advice after my father specifically told Tus not to invade Alamut. The only excuse I can offer is that my brothers had more military experience than I had, and I deferred to their opinions."

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and decided his apology was sincere. "We do not hold you responsible, Prince Dastan. You were not in command of the army, and I am told by my generals that you were responsible for the minimal loss of life to my people." When he flushed at the implied praise, she smiled a little. "The Lion of Persia, they call you. Brave and strong, and handsome too, if the stories are to be believed."

"Are you teasing _me_ now, Princess?" Though the question was softened by the pink blush rising on his cheeks, she immediately retreated as far as his still tight grip would allow her.

"I don't believe I know you well enough for that, Prince Dastan." For a moment, she had slipped into a familiar sort of banter, a teasing that seemed second nature to her whenever she looked at him. It was comfortable to tease him, knowing that he'd fumble for a few seconds to find an answer and then change the subject to cover his lack of suitable response.

Knowing? How would she know that? And there was the reason it was so dangerous to trust him. Something was not quite right, here, and he was keeping secrets that she was relatively certain were not only huge but potentially dangerous.

"Of course not, Princess. But I don't particularly mind." She glanced over at his expression, finding it difficult to read. On the one hand he looked slightly amused, and at her expense. On the other hand, he looked a little sad, which made very little sense. Why should he look sad that she teased him back?

"Have I upset you, Prince Dastan?"

"Oh, no, Princess. My apologies for giving you that impression." He stopped walking and released her hand.

"You seem to be apologizing to me quite frequently, Prince." She smiled tentatively, ignoring the sudden chill where his hand had been. "I can only hope you will have less need to do so in the future, as it is not a particularly firm basis for a marriage." This felt so normal. It shouldn't feel normal, but it did. She was used to interacting with men through the barrier of her rank and position, but Dastan was different. He was of similar rank, and he seemed to have some knowledge of the secrets that had so long kept her isolated from the world, and that made everything so much more confusing.

He smiled widely at her attempt at a more lighthearted mood. It was the first complete and real smile she'd seen from him, free from any of the self-mocking or sadness she'd seen so often on his face or in his eyes. "I believe you're right, Princess. I believe you're right."

She fought back her discomfort and smirked at him. "Of course I am, Prince Dastan. I am always right."

"I will have to remember that." He took a half step forward, prepared to continue their walk, and then paused, glancing back down at her hand.

His expression was uncertain, as though he wanted to reach for her hand but wasn't sure if he should. Making a spur of the moment decision, she held out her hand for him to take, wrapping her fingers around his when he did.

She couldn't look at him, a blush rising on her cheeks despite all her childhood training, and so she began speaking as they resumed walking.

"Do you know what will be expected of you as the King of Alamut, Prince Dastan?"

"King?" There was surprise and a little panic in his voice. "I am to wed a Princess, not a Queen."

The urge to smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. So brave in battle, but the thought of being in charge made him so worried. "I am only the Princess of Alamut because I am unmarried as of yet. When I marry, I become Queen, and my husband the King. It has always been so."

"I see." There was the vaguely panicked note again. Really, he was such a strange man.

"That is not the role to which I was referring, Prince Dastan. When we marry, you will be a Guardian as well." She waited to see what his reaction to the information.

"Guardian?" His voice was carefully neutral, and she realized that he was too smart to let on anything he knew. "What does that entail, exactly?"

"You will be responsible for the safeguarding of the culture and the treasures of Alamut. My people will become your people, our causes yours. Among other duties, you will be in charge of the city's military forces." She paused for a moment, appreciating the irony. "Perhaps you can help prevent another day like this one."

"I will certainly do my best, Princess." His tone was contrite, and she spoke quickly to head off another apology.

"As my husband, King, and Guardian, you will support me as Head Priestess, Queen, and Guardian. You will be my protector in my duty."

"I am to protect you?" He stopped them again, though he did not release his grip on her fingers, and used his free hand to turn her chin towards him. She could not help but meet his gaze now, and it was utterly serious. "I will do my duty, Princess. Whatever happens, wherever you duties might take you. I will protect you, at all costs."

There was something more beneath his words. She searched his eyes, trying to find the secrets he was keeping from her. He would protect her at all costs? He seemed to have something specific in mind. "I trust that you will, Prince Dastan."

"Do you?" He smiled a little ruefully. "You have more faith than I do, Princess."

He was so frustrating! He made little sense with his cryptic statements and secrets hidden behind smiling eyes. He swore to protect her, and yet claimed to doubt himself in that task. He looked at her with tenderness and knowledge, but sadness as well. It was like he mourned a great loss, and she reminded him of it, yet his pain seemed to be eased by her presence.

"You confuse me, Prince."

He laughed at that. "I apologize, Princess. I do not intend to."

"I rather believe you enjoy it." She smiled up at him. "But suppose I shall forgive you this once."

"My thanks, Princess." He bowed slightly, and they moved to continue their circuit of the garden. They were nearing the door to the temple again, and she found herself unwilling to reenter the building.

"Tell me about yourself, Prince Dastan. I dislike knowing so little of the man who will be my husband."

"What would you like to know, Princess?"

"Why did your brother say 'royal blood or no?'"

"You are certainly direct, aren't you, Princess?" He smiled at her. "I was not born a Prince."

"How then did you become one?"

"I was born in the slums of Nasaf. I lived there until one day when the King came into the marketplace, where I was running from a nobleman's guards. He... saw something in me, I suppose. He took me in, raised me as his own."

"You love your father dearly, don't you?"

The fond smile on his face was answer enough for her. "More than nearly anyone in this world. He gave me family, a home. He gave me my brothers. I owe him everything."

"He saw in you what you are. A king by nature, if not by blood."

"And soon one by marriage, apparently," he added with a grimace.

His expression drew a small laugh from her. "Yes, that too."

"My brothers are never going to let me hear the end of this." He rubbed a hand over his face in an exasperated manner. "I was supposed to be the only one of us with no eye on the throne, and here I am, becoming a king before Tus."

"You are close to them, your brothers."

"Extremely. Family is very important to me, Princess. Yet you haven't mentioned yours."

"They are not alive to mention." Seeing his expression shift instantly to sympathy, she hurried to reassure him he had not touched a painful nerve. "My father died when I was very small. I barely remember him, only a few vague memories of being a child in a glittering room watching him conduct court business. My mother died six years ago, just after I took over the role of High Priestess. I have ruled my country since then, with the help of the Council."

"You have no siblings?"

"None. I suppose I might have had some, had my father lived. My mother was never inclined to remarry, and as there was an heir it was unnecessary."

"An heir?" He looked surprised. "But you're..."

"Female?" She enjoyed the sheepish look on his face. "We are not so obsessed with men in Alamut, Prince Dastan. The High Priestess of Alamut must, by definition, be a woman, and so it is often the oldest female child who inherits, sometimes even if she has elder brothers. Where Persia might be defined by politics, we are a holy city. Women cannot serve on the Council, but passing a most important, sacred role to someone who merely married into the royal family would not be a popular move. That would be like giving the throne of Persia to Tus' first wife because she married the oldest son."

"I see your point," he laughed, "having met his first wife. Beautiful and kind she may be, but sensible she is not."

"Having raised the subject..." She struggled for a way to express herself appropriately. "Things are a little different here in Alamut than they are in Persia."

He glanced at her quizzically, and she blushed, twisting her fingers in his in embarrassment. "How so?"

"As the line passes more or less through the female side, you will not be permitted to take any other wives."

She felt a little better when his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. "Take other... Princess, I don't know what my brothers or my father think on the subject, but I can assure you," and here he not only pulled her to a stop but gently grasped her face in both hands so she was forced to meet his gaze, "You are more than enough for me. I cannot imagine I would be tempted to do such a thing as marry another, to insult you in such a manner. Besides," he flashed a grin that had her cheeks darkening further, much to her chagrin, "I think that if I were to express interest in such a thing that you would most definitely put me in my place."

There was no response she could make to that that fell within the realm of acceptable conversation with a man she hardly knew, so she changed the subject instead. "Prince Dastan, I believe your brothers will be wondering what is taking us so long. We should return."

He allowed himself to be led back towards the door to the temple, but just before they stepped through he leaned in and murmured next to her ear, "As you will be the only wife I shall be having, do not doubt that nothing will stop me from keeping you safe. Even if that means protecting you from yourself, or your duty."

And then they were in the crowded room again, a sudden burst of noise and laughter erupting as people noticed their joined hands. Dastan was pulled away by his brothers for back-slapping and manly embraces, and Tamina was left to stare after him, two thoughts dominating her thoughts as she surrendered to the giggles and gossip of her handmaidens.

_He knows._

_He will not let me die._

A/N: Done. Finally. Thanks to everyone still reading, let me know what you thought, and if you have questions, please ask!


End file.
